emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6935 (4th August 2014)
"Moira decides tough love is the best way to handle Adam; and Ali realises Belle's future doesn't include Sean." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Sam is secretly thrilled when his credit card arrives. Feeling faint, Donna collapses. Robbie is shocked to see Adam with heroin and tells him that he is out of his depth. Paddy finds Donna on the floor and she begs him not to tell Marlon. Moira wonders what to do over Adam. Cain advises her to cut him off. Sean changes his mind and asks Debbie if he can join the garage after all. Tracy persuades Sam to give the credit card to her, lying that she can activate it in town while he is at work. Moira approaches Debbie for advice, asking if Cain cutting her out of his life worked and was the right thing to do. She admits that it worked in the end. Ali is thrilled that Sean is staying in the village to save up for a place for him and Belle. Moira takes Debbie and Cain's advice and decides that tough love is the best way to handle Adam, so she tells him that she wants nothing more to do with him. Paddy tells a worried Marlon about Donna's collapse. At The Woolpack, Tracy has a wad of money and suggests to Sam that they start spending it as she gives him some of the money she drew out for him. Alone, Adam tips the heroin down the sink and calls Aaron in France, asking if he fancies a houseguest. Ali and Sean go to visit Belle, but Belle's attitude to Sean's positivity for their future leaves Ali suspicious and realises that Belle's future doesn't include Sean. Zak is unimpressed to see Sam with Tracy again and refuses a drink from her when she offers to buy a round. Ali gets Belle alone and tells her that Sean loves her. When Belle admits she can't return his love, Ali encourages her to tell him. Needing the money to get to France, Adam tells Ross that he wants to help with the next job. Ross tells him he'll be carrying out the job for Gary North soon and that he'll need to be prepared. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, public toilet hallway and kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Smithy Cottage - Front hallway/stairs and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Unknown youth centre Broadcasts United Kingdom *Mon 4th August 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Mon 4th August 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes